Curiosity Doesn't Always Kill
by the-kaliens-are-invading
Summary: A young twelve-year old girl is out at midnight, watching the stars when a mysterious blue box appears out of nowhere. Being a curious girl, she knocks on the door. The Doctor opens the door gladly, and welcomes her in; unknowing that Kitty already knows about him from mysterious dreams from her early childhood. When he disappears, she doesn't think she will see him again.
1. Chapter 1- Hello!

_Chapter 1: Hello!_

**AN: Hello! This is my first story, so please don't hate. Criticism is happily accepted, and I love hearing people's opinions! Thanks!**

I sat up suddenly in bed, wondering what could have woken me. Then I heard the jingle-jangle of my cat's collar just outside my bedroom door. She kept at it, scratching at her collar for all it was worth and making her tiny silver-colored bell ring; she was ever so determined to get me up. I sighed rather dramatically; I would have to get up and let her out before she woke the whole house.

I slipped my cold. bare feet into my black-and-turquoise flip-flops and grabbed a blanket. As I opened the door, I hesitated a moment before grabbing a torch as well. '_Ehh..._' I thought, '_It may come in handy._' I stepped out into the chilly night onto my porch, letting my cat take the lead outside. I smiled and looked up, staring for a moment at the stars.

I slowly made my way down the four steps down the off-white porch, still gazing up. I felt the silence of the night, grinning happily as the soft breeze overtook me and led me down to the lawn. I leaned against the car, and pulled out my iPod, checking the time. It was 12:11, and I looked down at my cat. She and I were alike in many ways. For one thing, I loved the night, and wanted to sleep all through the day. I guess you could say I was nocturnal. We could read each other like a book, and funnily enough, we always could know what the other was thinking. So it was no surprise to me when my kitty jumped like a kitten again, rejuvenated by the night, running in circles and pouncing on the grass. I checked the time again; it just turned 12:12.

My cat ran into the center of the yard as a steady wind picked up, swirling around her. I gasped when out of nowhere, an old, brilliant blue box came into view. My cat disappeared into the hazy box. Gasping in disbelief and sudden anger that my cat vanished, I ran up to the box, not knowing what I would find. I knocked on the door four times, and it swung open.

"Hello there! What's your name?" a man clad in a tweed jacket and a bowtie asked.

**AN: And there's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed this! Please tell me if anything needs to be changed, or if you have an idea for the storyline. Support is greatly appreciated, because I sometimes lose patience with what I write. Thank you very much, and here's a virtual cookie for reading this unnecessarily long authors note! :D****  
********~Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2- My Dreams Are All True

_Chapter 2: My Dreams Are All True_

**AN: YAY! Second chapter is here! I took Geneivere StarryEyes's review into consideration, and hopefully you like this chapter better than the last one! (Now, granted, her review is the only one I have, but oh well! Hopefully I will have more reviews when this story really starts.) **

** If you actually read this, thanks! Here's a virtual hug!**

** *****_gives virtual hug_*******

** ~Kitty**

"Who're you?" I asked the man, my voice trembling a bit as I struggled to stay calm. Of course, I already had an idea of who he was, but I had to check. I always thought he was just a dream.

"I'm the Doctor. And who're you?" he said with a slightly mad grin.

I pinched myself at this. He was real! All of those dreams I had since I was nine were really true! I gasped slightly.

"Are you okay? You look very surprised. Then again, that does happen when you see a box come out of nowhere… So what's your name then?"

"Kitty. And I'm not surprised about the box. Well, I am, but not in the way you think. I didn't know it was real…" I responded quickly.

"Where am I? I'm guessing somewhere in the United States." he said, looking around and sniffing the breeze.

"Guessing right. Where's my cat?" I asked with the look of slight shock and curiosity still glued on my face.

"Your cat…" he said in confusion.

"Yes. She was standing where your box is now. She disappeared when you landed." I explained.

"Oh… She must be in the TARDIS then. Should we look for her?" he asked.

"Yeah. May I?" I questioned as I motioned towards the door.

"Of course. Come in." he replied, standing out of the way of the door so I could slip inside. I shut the door gently and looked around at the room I just stepped into.

"Okay… Its slightly larger than I thought. Well that's cool." I said, keeping up the appearance that I didn't know all about the TARDIS.

"Wait what?" he said in astonishment, spinning around to find me looking at the controls.

"Mm? Is there a problem, Doctor?" I asked innocently.

"Well no, but usually people stand in shock, staring around, and they most always say something along the lines of 'It's bigger on the inside.' I love that part."

"Sorry… Hey, since this ship is all high-tech, does it have an internal scanner?"

"Yes… Why do you ask? And how have you gotten over the shock so quickly?" he asked, a look of surprise and disbelief written on his face.

"Oh… Whoops. That was my inner geek there. Apologies. My point is that if you have a scanner of the entire inside of the ship, we can look at it and find where my troublesome cat wandered off to. And I am shocked, I just hide my emotions fairly well. You on the other hand, show your emotions quite openly." I say. He looks at me for a moment, still open-mouthed, until he smiles widely.

"That's brilliant! Really, that's amazing. How old are you?" he asked me.

"Oh, I'm twelve. Why do you ask?" I respond.

"A bright twelve year old girl… Well I found your cat. She's in the library." he said, pointing to a screen.

"Sweet. Let me look for a second." I said, mentally taking a picture of the screen. "Okay, I'll be back then." I said, walking off the steps towards the library.

"Wait, I should come with you. You might get lost." he said, jogging to catch up with me.

"It's alright. I have a photographic memory. I looked at the scanner and took a mental picture." I said over my shoulder as I quickened my pace. I loved libraries, and this one was huge. I sometimes saw it in my dreams.

Oh, I didn't mention: I dream of all of this. I've dreamt of the Doctor so many times since I was nine, hardly a night goes by that my dreams aren't filled with some adventure the Doctor has. I don't have any idea why I dream of him and the TARDIS, but some things are never explained.

"Oh. Well, I'm still coming." he said.

"As if I could stop you; its your TARDIS." I said before I realized my mistake. My hand flew to my mouth as soon as my last word was out.

"I never told you it was called the TARDIS. How do you know that?" he asked, confusion and surprise in his voice.

"I-I can't tell you." I said, sort of scared. How was I supposed to tell him he was in my dreams for the past three and a half years?

"Who are you? How do you know of my TARDIS?" he asked, slightly angry and confused.

"I can't-" I started to say before he cut me off.

"I am not in the mood to play games. Who. Are. You?" he said, his voice dangerously calm.

"I-I can't explain it. P-please let m-me go." I stammered, arms pinned to the corridor wall. I didn't want the Oncoming Storm angry.

"Not until you tell me who you are. Tell me." he said, gripping my arms tighter.

I took a deep breath, and regained my composure.

"Let me go. Let me find my cat, and then I may explain as best I can." I said. I needed to get out of his grasp; his hands were making my arms go limp.

"Fine." he said, letting my arms go and stepping back a few feet. I rubbed my arms and instantly felt pins and needles run through my veins. We walked on in silence, one foot distance in between us. As we arrived in the library, I smiled. My cat was sleeping soundly on one of the chairs. I looked at the Doctor once, and then walked over to my cat, whistling my four-note tune. Her head popped up, and she leapt off the back of the chair with grace. I knelt down and she crawled into my arms, nuzzling my chin.

"Hey, sweetie. You naughty cat, what did you have to disappear for?" I said softly, petting my cat. I walked over to the couch opposite the chair my cat slept on just moments before. I sat down, making no noise as I tucked my bare feet up on the couch. The Doctor simply stood there as I petted my cat. Then after a moment, he walked over, his shoes tapping the floor slightly before he sat down in the chair. He waited for me to speak.

"Okay. You asked how I know the TARDIS." I started.

"Yes, I did. Care to explain?" he asked, a trace of anger still in his voice.

"Well, if you would let me finish my sentence, I would." I said, a flame of anger beginning to grow in my mind. I quickly threw a metaphorical bucket of cold water on the rising flame of anger.

"Someone's feisty." he said, a smirk forming on his face.

"Shut up." I said, trying to sound serious, but failing miserably. A smile worked its way across my face, and I laughed with disbelief, and looked around me, really taking in the whole library.

As I leaned back into the couch, I cried out softly in pain. My back was sore from where the Doctor slammed me into the corridor wall. He looked over, concern on his face. My expression had changed from one of awe to one of pain in a matter of five seconds. He got up and walked over to the couch and sat next to me. Concern and guilt filled his voice as he said

"I'm sorry about earlier. I have enemies, and I thought you were their new form of spy." he said apologetically. "Are you hurt terribly?"

"No. I will have many bruises, but it's nothing I haven't had before. I will be fine. Thanks for asking though." I replied. If possible, he looked even more guilty and concerned at my words.

"Is there anything I can get you that might help?" he asked worriedly.

"Do you have a kitchen?" I asked, standing up with my troublesome cat still in my arms.

"Yes, but why do you ask?" he questioned, confused.

"Then show me and I'll put the kettle on. Then we can talk, and I'll explain everything as best I can." I said, smiling. "Oh, and considering its night, you may want to move the TARDIS. I don't believe my foster mum and dad would like to wake up to a large blue box in their front lawn." I suggested calmly.

"Good point. Come along, Kitty! Lets go back to the control room and I'll put her in flight somewhere in the galaxy." he jumped up off the couch and stuck out his hand to help me up. I grinned and took his hand.

** AN: And there's the second chapter! Bit of a doozy, I know. Sorry. I had to get my ideas out. There's a lot of dialogue, and not any adventure (yet), so apologies if this chapter is boring. I thought I would throw the Oncoming Storm in there for a bit, but if that was not really a good idea, do tell me. I know my writing is fairly lame, so please tell me what I can do to improve it. Thanks for reading!**

**~Kitty**


	3. Chapter 3- Got any cream?

**_Chapter 3: Got any cream?_**

**A.N: OH GOD SORRY! Ugh… School I officially hate you now… -_-*** Aaaanywho. I'm on spring break now, and to be totally honest here, I'm going to be busy… I'm a HUGE fan of The Lord of the Rings, (yes there's going to be a point to this…) and I have to memorize a song from that on the violin for a solo concert; on top of that, I have to go to two parties, read a book for school (Lord of the Rings… again…), and do loads of housework. I will update this as soon as I can and as many times as I can, but my hands will be full. Apologies, I had hoped to update sooner… :( Forgive me?**

**Anywho! On with the story! (And I understand this bit is dull, just monologue, who cares? But it explains a lot. ;D )**

"Hey, where's the kettle at?" I asked, staring around the expansive kitchen. Not a kettle in site, nor a stovetop to put it on to boil the water. What I did see, however, was loads of cupboards, a counter (covered with things that probably did _something _of use, but I sure was

not going to find out their functions…) "Do you even have one…"

He groaned, looking around the messy kitchen. "Probably… Hang on. The last time I used that was after Amy and Rory left."

"Oh. What happened?" I asked in a small voice. From my dreams, the Ponds were quite likeable.

"Oh, I gave them a house and a car. They're better off without me." he said in a forced nonchalant voice, waving it off.

My cat decided she had had enough of this constant drabble, and mewed.

"Doc-" I tried to say.

"Yeah, I know. She wants some milk. I heard her." he said, cutting me off quite rudely. He reached into the massive fridge to grab the milk carton.

"Actually, Doctor, she wants cream." I said as my cat meowed again. "And she is annoyed that you can't tell the difference between milk and cream…"

"What? How do you know she said that? Do you speak cat?" he asked, confused.

"Why, yes. Yes I do. I'm called Kitty for a reason." I pointed out.

"Obviously you do as well." I replied, knowing full well he spoke many languages.

"Well yes, obviously. I apologize… Sorry, I didn't catch your name." he said to my cat, getting out the cream and a small saucer.

"Well, I named her Klaxon. Before we moved here, I lived in Marine. The klaxons were my wake-up call…" I trailed off, thinking of the place where my mum and dad and I lived.

"Okay. You asked how I knew you and the TADIS. Now's as good a time as any to answer that question." I said, changing the topic as to avoid painful questions. Finally spotting the kettle, I opened the cupboards carefully, as there was probably more technologic goodies hidden inside. To my surprise, however, there was just normal-looking items. I grabbed two cups and set to work, talking all the way.

"Well, sit down! This may be a long story." I said while putting the kettle over the flame.

He sits down obediently, searching my face for any foresights into my life story.

"Well, when I was five, we moved to Marine from London. I stayed there for awhile, making new friends, having fun. Then a couple years later after school, mum and dad came to pick me up. We drove a different route than usual, and I had a foreboding feeling creeping over me and twisting around my mind like a thin, silvery snake as we drove homewards.

"We went into a tunnel, and it was like all the cars disappeared as soon as we passed into the tunnel entrance. I stared out the window with an expression of shock, nervousness, and curiosity.

"I immediately recoiled, letting out a small gasp. My mum and dad asked me what was wrong, like they couldn't see it. I asked them what happened to the lights, and why there were skeletons of non-terrestrial life forms outside. My mum simply laughed and said it was my over-active nine-year old mind at work. My dad said I should be an author when I was older.

"But that was before it attacked the car." I said.

"What was it?" the Doctor interrupted, smiling concernedly

I shook as I replied "It was…"

**A.N: YESSS! I FINALLY DID A CLIFFHANGER! :D**

**The only purpose for this cliffhanger was that I have no idea what the monster should be… Any ideas? Help!**

**But seriously. For a minute I considered… wait, no. That would be telling. I don't tell. ;)**

**Please! ADVICE! **

**Thanks for reading! Peace!**

**~Kitty**


	4. Chapter 4- Count The Shadows

**_Chapter 4: Count The Shadows…_**

**AN: Hey. The updates are bad already, and I just barely started. I feel like such a bad person… -_- Oh well! It's rather hard to be upset when I'm listening to Chameleon Circuit. :D Don't know it? I suggest you check it out. :D **

**Anywho. Seeing as I am not in the mood for getting into horrible legal problems, I need to say:**

**I DON'T OWN ANY DOCTOR WHO CHARACTERS THAT I MAY FORCE INTO MY STORY AT GUNPOINT!**

**No, really. The only character I own is Kitty. And her mum. And her dad. Obviously. **

**On with the story. **

"…It was darkness. It was the raging storm that no one ever sees coming. And it was all my darkest fears, literally." I said with such solemnity that the Doctor's usually cheerful persona disappeared.

"I heard whispers in the dark," I continued. "They called out your name, cursing it. The dead sobbed, and the creatures screamed in victory. Somehow, they got in. I took out my torch and grabbed my backpack. I looked in the rearview mirror, and saw my mum and dad's skulls grinning at me grotesquely. Realizing they couldn't be saved, I said my farewells and flicked on the torch, hopping out of the car.

"Hold on, wait. I know these creatures. They're called the Vashta Nerada. And as soon as they touch you, they eat your flesh and muscle to the bone. There is no way you could have survived with a torch." the Doctor said, disbelieving the fact that I hopped out of my car with a torch and a backpack and run off alive.

"Yes, I know. Everyone who ventured in that tunnel, any creature, any life force, immediately got eaten alive. They were so vicious, it was like blood in a pond full of piranhas. And every creature bled to them. All those skeletons, every skeleton, was a living being, Doctor. My MUM AND DAD died in there. And somewhere, all those dark fears are still gathered. I tried to escape my nightmares by running away, but I can't escape them. I've been back to London, across Germany, and through Europe in the time passed. Eventually, though, I arrived back in Marine. There, I was picked up by the orphanage system, and they adopted me out. I eventually made my way here, in Washington. And I had a happy couple of years; three to be exact. I got my cat and dog back from my old house in Marine, and life was good for awhile.

"But since that hateful evening, I had dreams of you. You, and all your greatness. This big, tiny, powerful blue box. All your companions. I dreamed of a better world, a world of peace. And finally, I started to forget those horrible creatures. I built a new life, a delicate one at first, but it grew stronger with every passing day. I stopped worrying about the darkness. And I lived in a false hope that my childhood monsters would never return." I finished.

The Doctor stared at me, both of our cups of tea completely forgotten. Even my cat was silent.

Finally, the Doctor spoke in a voice so soft I hardly heard him.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. If you don't mind me asking, how much do you know?"

"Well if you would let me get my backpack and my important belongings, I can show you. Oh, and can my dog come aboard? My foster parents are asleep as of now." I requested calmly.

"Yes, of course." he replied in a still solemn voice.

I set my cat on the chair in the control room when we made our way out of the kitchen, saying

"Now, you're going to be a good cat and stay here, aren't you?" She gave a meow. "Good cat."

"Let's go." I said as we made our way back out of the impossible box.

**AN: Aaaand that's a wrap! I hope this was enough to make up for a lack of updates! **

**Oh, and thank you, To the TARDIS, for inspiring me with the Vashta Nerada! MOST APPRECIATED! ;D**

**Until next update, PEACE!**

**~Kitty**


	5. Chapter 5- Blue Roses

_Chapter 5: Blue Roses_

A.N:** Ahhh sorry for the late update. Mum took my cord for my laptop, and unfortunately, if my laptop is not constantly charged, it will die. So I have had to do this chapter on my iPod. Cheers, all of the people who are patiently waiting for the next chapter. I know it's not a large amount but I'm happy still. ;) **

**Ah. Disclaimer. Of course. I totally forgot to do those...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO! (Thank the universe; I'm a bad writer and would suck at owning it...) I'm not out for profit or any gain, I just want to put an entertaining story out there for people to read. The only people (creatures also included in this) are, at the moment, Kitty. So yeah. There you go.**

**On to the story!**

We walked up the seven steps to the house I lived in with my foster parents. I automatically stopped in front of the door when a foreboding sense of doom washed over me like a wave. I tapped the Doctor's shoulder cautiously.

"Erm. Doctor?"

"Mm?"

"Something's wrong. I can feel it."

"Nah, nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"

"Doctor..." My tone was slightly nervous and warning. But the fact is, I had been through this so often. The adrenaline kicked in even though I hadn't stepped through the doorway. The feeling of familiar doom did not pass either. I had been in so many dangerous situations that it was now the norm. I smiled grimly when I thought about what normal people would be doing; they would probably be sleeping in a normal, cozy bed and dreaming happily, blissfully unaware of the danger that enveloped the world constantly like a never-ending hug of doom.

Unfortunately, the Doctor ignored my caution. He was opening the door and about to step in when I grabbed his arm, saying

"Doctor. Let me go in. My foster parents are already gone. Let me get my stuff."

"How do you know they're gone? They could be alive! And how do you know you will be safe?" He shot questions at me at his usual hundred-mile-per-hour speed. I answered with a simple "Complicated, now let me go in." Not waiting for an answer, I slipped through the screen door and the front door.

"Kitty, what are you doing?! Get out of there!"

He struggled, but I had taken out my bike-lock and chained his right wrist to the porch railing. He reached for his sonic screwdriver, but it was in the wrong pocket, and thus required quite a bit of contortion. In the end he just gave up and impatiently waited for me on my front porch.

Meanwhile, I was walking slowly through the heavy darkness. I walked to my room and grabbed a few essentials: my backpack, my notebook, all my pens and pencils, and other supplies that were odd happy treasures from my childhood. I snatched up a couple items of clothing and walked out my bedroom door, looking sadly at the room which now looked bare.

Walking into the living room, I snatched my laptop and chargers. I then slipped them in my backpack and zipped it up, slinging it over my shoulder.

I grabbed a blue-dyed rose and trudged silently I to my foster parents room. I leaned over the bed and sighed shakily, seeing the skeletons under the covers, forever peacefully sleeping. I laid the single blue rose over the two people who had loved me like their own and had cared for me for a whole year since I had run into the web of the foster system. I let a few sobs out and then padded out the door for the las time. I opened the special kennel that my dog slept in every night to keep him safe, and called him out. We softly stepped out the door, back into the night where the Doctor was waiting.

"They're gone, aren't they." he said, seeing my solemn face, streaked with a couple of tears.

"Yes. My dog's okay, though, like I knew he would be." I sniffed softly, not wanting to dwell on the depressing thought that now I was truly an orphan.

A cloister bell sounded suddenly. I knew what was going to happen now, and I didn't like it. But I had a glimpse of what was coming. So I snatched the key from my pocked and unlocked the bike lock. I shoved him none too gently off the porch steps towards the TARDIS. I whistled a four-note tune and as soon as the door opened, my cat flew out and into my arms. I pushed the Doctor into the TARDIS and called

"Remember me, Doctor! Don't forget to come back! I know it will take a while for me, but don't forget: I still haven't told you my story. There are things that I haven't explained which might change the fate of the universe! I'll wait for you, okay? Now go, save the universe!"

He stared at me intently before nodding. In twenty seconds, he was gone. That was the last I saw of him for eleven years.

~Eleven Years Later~

"KITTY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THE FRONT WINDOWS!"

"I did!"

"CLEAN THEM AGAIN, YOU LITTLE GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BITCH!"

"Whatever..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I said I will get right to it."

"GET TO WORK!"

This was a normal conversation between me and my forced master. I had been taken captive two years before, and since then, my life had been a living hell. I sighed and got the window cleaner and a washcloth and walked back outside.

**A.N: Hee. Yes, it's a (sort-of) long one. It was rather confusing to write. Meep. My own mind confuses me. Is that bad? I kind of want to re-write the entire thing... Tell me: good or bad? My favorite chapter so far is the fourth one. And so far, this one is my least favorite. Ehhh... I'm feeling nervous about this one. Welp, advice please?**

**~Kitty**


	6. Chapter 6- Waiting and Other Matters

**_Chapter 6: Waiting and Other Matters_**

**Hello! Sorry it's been awhile! I've had absolutely no motivation. None. But I'm back, and since I'm on break, I'll have more time to update! Yay!**

**Anywho. I've decided not to do the whole 'A.N:' thing anymore, it just takes a bit of time and distracts me. I'll still be doing these little forewords, but still. **

**Disclaimer: **

**The only things I own here are:**

**-Kitty Callaway (Sorry, Don't know if I mentioned her last name.)**

**-The plot line**

**Things I don't own: **

**-All Doctor Who characters and monsters/aliens**

**Now, here's the story. **

_~Flashback, 3__rd__ Person~_

_"Look, mama. There's that girl again. Should we help her?"_

_"Why bother? She's homeless and not our problem."_

_"But mama-"_

_"No. We don't have enough money or food for her."_

_This is what people always said to her. Kitty Callaway, the girl who ran. She had no home, but she had a better life than some rich people who pretended they didn't have the money to spare. _

_The truth? She was running. Running, running. Still running. _

_She waited, for a while, for her beautiful, fantastic dream Doctor. She waited for a week at the place she lived with her foster parents. But they came for her. Again. So she ran._

_And there she was. An unimportant little homeless girl sleeping on the streets of London._

_He found her, and was kind for a while. She didn't recognize him because he had regenerated. He took her in, the Master, and fed her until she was strong enough to work. Then he showed his still-insane personality, putting her to work doing whatever he wished. Her life was hardly luxurious, but she was warm at night. _

_Her dog and cat, her only companions, never seemed to get old. They stayed the same since she had left her foster home. She had no idea why, but they were sick when she was, and healthy and happy when she was. It puzzled her, but for whatever reason, she was grateful._

_She never took anything for granted, not anymore. She felt the turn of the earth, because the earth had decided to trust her. She listened to it, and it listened to her. She had been around for years and years, longer than anyone, but she didn't even know. She thought she was human, but the Master knew she was not. But even he didn't know what she was. _

_The TARDIS knew. The TARDIS knew all along. She could feel her presence inside her when she first stepped in. She couldn't tell anyone, because Kitty herself had no clue she wasn't human. It was all in her future, and she didn't know anything yet._

_Each and every meeting, he doesn't remember her. _

_She is erased from his memory every time he leaves. _

_Her very existence is unknown to him._

_She remembers him though. _

_When she was a baby, she had an hourglass placed next to her bed, but instead of sand, the Time Vortex swirled inside._

_A storm brewed around the shack she was first born in, and the hourglass broke, letting the Time Vortex free. She breathed it in happily and laughed when the colors swirled around her, not knowing what would be her fate now. _

_Curiosity was born inside this peaceful, innocent child, and the saying goes "Curiosity killed the cat". _

_They didn't know, and neither did she. _

_She didn't know that she was the Vortex's Child._

_And now the Vortex's Child was free._

**Yep. ****I'm finally back. **

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Peace. **

**~Kitty**


End file.
